legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indels Castle
Indels Castle (インデルス城, Inderusu-jō, "Inderus Castle") houses King Albert, the royalties and many Basil guards. It is the centre of monarchy of Basil and is located inside Bale. The castle was constructed above the river and is more enclosed when compared to the Twin Castle which is open to the sky. Indels Castle always lofted under the orange sky and blazed by a bright sun. The staircase leads up into the castle chamber while two entrances on the side lead into the army's chamber. Architecture These are the designs of inside the castle 1st Floor: *'Entrance Hall': This is the place when you enter the castle. The entrance has 2 chandelier, green carpet, 4 knight models, and 2 Basil guard standing beside the door. The room connects you via 3 paths the stairs to the 2nd floor, dining room and the guards bed rooms. *'Dining Room': This room is were the royals, knights and guests for eating their meals. The dining has a long table, 14 chairs, a cabinet, and long painting on the side of the wall. The dining room connects to the kitchen, and (assume) the guest room. *'Kitchen': The kitchen is were they cook their meals and serve it to the dining room. It has a fireplace, stoves, iron, or clay pots on the counter and table on the center with some ingredients. The kitchen connects to the stairs to the barracks below and a pantry. *'Pantry': This room is small and it only supplies for food and water for the kitchen. This room only has bunch of crates and a ladder, the ladder connects to the under barracks and again another ladder that goes to the underground jetty were you turn off the valves to open the door near the boat. *'Guest Room': The guest room were they only sleep in the castle nearby the dining room. It only has 2 beds, desk, chest and a hatch, end of the slide were King Albert room comes from. *'Guards Room': The Basil guards sleeps near the entrance hall, it only has 4 beds, 2 tables, 2 chairs, and a shelf. This room connects to the armoury. *'Armoury': Unlike the guards room the armoury is were they held all the weapons and amors to prepare for the battlefield and they could use it as bedrooms. The place has bunch of armors, swords, lances, bows and arrows and shields, it also has 2 beds, 4 stools, a cabinet. *'Last Room ': The last room is at the bottom right, by getting there you have to go to the steps of the 2nd floor through the balcony and there is a ladder at the storeroom which goes down to the lower floor. The area of the room is small; it has some crates, painting stands, pots and others inside of it. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War After Dart and company defeated Urobolus, Lavitz suggests that they go to Indels Castle. After coming out of Limestone Cave, they go to Bale. Inside the Indels Castle, the three are ushered in to stand in front of King Albert with Minister Noish and the Man In Hood accompanying him. Lavitz explains how he broke out of Hellena Prison with Dart' and Shana's aid. King Albert praise Dart for saving Lavitz. Lavitz also states that his entire First Knighthood was wiped out in Hellena Prison and vows that they will not have died in vain. Meanwhile, Dart requests that Shana stays at the castle for her own safety. Albert told him that Indels Castle could not protect against the Sandoran Army's Dragon and there is nowhere more safe than anywhere else in Serdio. Albert also tells him that Shana care about him too and wants to be with him. Dart retracts his request and asks about the Black Monster who destroyed his hometown, Neet. Minister Noish says that all documents about the Black Monster had been destroyed. However, he tells Dart that the Black Monster appeared 11,000 years after the Dragon Campaign. After that, a Basil knight comes forth and reports to Albert that Imperial Sandora and their Feyrbrand have breached the territory of Basil, and it is speculated that they will strike Hoax first. Lavitz discusses the strategy and plans with King Albert while Dart and Shana walk out to the balcony. Viewing the landscape from above, Dart muses that he might view all of Basil from here and wonders if he might able to see Seles. Shana replies that the mountains block Seles from their view and moreover Seles lies too far away. Shana and Dart express their worry for their homeland. A moment later, Lavitz interrupts them and says the meeting is over. He tells them that Seles is safe but it will take time for it to rebuild. Dart and Shana are relieved, but Lavitz tells them that Imperial Sandora is going to release Feyrbrand into Hoax. Dart lamented the attack and expresses regret for his selfish quest that left his hometown devastated. He makes up his mind to follow Lavitz. Shana also agrees to help them. The three then leave Indels Castle and visit Lavitz's mother in his home. River boat There's a boat under the Indels Castle, but is only accessible from the path Dart met Dran. However, the door can be uplifted from inside Indels Castle by turning the valve under one of ladders. By travelling with the boat, Dart can take a view around Bale. Treasure *Sparkle Arrow *Active Ring *100G *50G *20G Gallery EPSXe 2012-06-05 19-13-51-81.jpg|King Albert ePSXe 2012-06-05 19-18-02-12.jpg|The view from Indels Castle ePSXe 2012-06-07 14-44-38-18.jpg|Basil guard practicing swordfight ePSXe 2012-06-07 14-45-07-69.jpg|First Floor ePSXe 2012-06-07 14-45-29-59.jpg|Second floor ePSXe 2012-06-07 18-50-41-68.jpg|Underground jetty EPSXe 2012-06-07 18-59-04-12.jpg|Boatviewing King Albert Room.jpg|King Albert tower (room) with secret slide that leads to the bedroom near the dining room Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Serdio